Hip Hip Deanee!
by BadTimesDontLast
Summary: Deanee one shots that can also be found on tumblr. (BadTimesDontLast)
1. Everything

_Nothing thicker than_ a _knife's blade separ_ _ates happiness from melancholy..._

Again she stared at the screen of the phone with glassy eyes, wondering just how this shit came to be. It was overwhelming to look over all the stuff that people said and did. This one, however, really did hit home. Here it was, in all its photoshop glory, her face plastered onto multiple pictures that had tainted the internet. She was taking cocks from all around, cum splattered across most of whoever's woman's body this was. The censored images weren't the least of her worries.. The caption was, "Here's Renee Paquette being a slut, but what's new?"

Handling hate was something that everyone within the business had to endure, but this wasn't something that she could just laugh off. This, this was high class bullying in its absolute finest form. She turned off her phone and placed it on the bed, leaning her facial structure into her hands as she tried to keep herself from letting go. Her nature was always jubilant and happy with jokes, but right about now, that wasn't going to happen. That comedic side of her needed to emerge and it needed to emerge now. Slowly, she shifted her hands to clasp in front of her, wanting to calm herself down. There was appearances to be made today and that smile needed to be in full force.

"Yeah, Joe. I'll talk to you later, man." Jon closed the door on his colleague as he chuckled, entering the room further. Discussing tonight's live event always did put him in a better mood. Considering that he was slowly, but surely, coming out of his rut, he was a lot more happier than usual. Able to return to that adorable man that his woman loved, he was taking one step at a time. Without friends like Joe and of course his gal Renee there to keep his head straight, he'd most likely stop giving a damn about himself. With the WWE, they hadn't seen his pursuing of ring rats and large consumption of alcohol since he cleaned up rather well entering. Meeting the ambitious people, it kept him in check. Delving further into this kind of situation, everything kept him better in check. As long as he wasn't pissed off. Which was often..

Still in his own high spirits, he almost close to strutted in the hotel room. His gorgeous baby doll sat there with her face falling every which way. Frowning, he stood in front of her, making her attention leave from the floor to his features. He smiled down at her, and she, weakly, returned his smile before she looked back down.

".. Darling... What's wrong?" Rarely did he see this side of her. She was always happy and giddy no matter what had occurred. She was the one to make him laugh whenever he was feeling down.

"Nothing, Jon." Her smaller size showed fully as she stood up, giving another weak smile. The last thing she wanted to do was make Jon feel angry or anything. Given that she hardly was ever upset, he never really did see this side of her. Actually, while they were together, he'd seen this side only when they had fights. She was rather scared that he'd bolt out since she literally was on the verge of crying. No no, she was stronger than that and she'd keep her head. "I'm fine, babe."

Her lips touched his nose as she stood on her tiptoes. Without the damn heels she usually wore, she met him at his chest.

Not buying it, Jon raised an eyebrow. The thing was that sure she was smiling and he loved when she smiled, but something was different about it. How can someone identify the curving of lips differently? Well, when you're going through life for so long and you're tired of seeing people worry over you, you practice this smile in the mirror. This wasn't Renee's happy go lucky smile, this was a different smile... It was the same smile that Jon had practiced himself when he was a kid.

Something was up. "Are you sure you're fine..?" Testing the waters first, he wanted to see how severe she was upset. If she wasn't that much, she'd confess now. If it was bad, she'd hide it with another lie.

"I'm sure. You don't have to worry." Forcing another reassuring smile, she moved to get her shoes on, but Jon pulled her back over when he grasped her hand.

"We're not done here." Renee rolled her eyes, ready to protest as she took her hand from his grip.

"Jon, I'm f—"

"Tell me you're fine one more time and I'll blow a gasket, woman. C'mere." His hands found hers, gently taking them into his much larger ones as he lead them to sit down on the edge of the bed. Knowing that his lady was upset made him upset. He wasn't having it.

"Now.. Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind." His thumbs ran across the back of her hands as he gave a small grin, showing her that it was going to be okay.

"I told you it's nothing." She didn't want to involve Jon in something that he thoroughly avoided. The source that upset her was not worth it. Though, it still hurt like a bitch to think about it. Remembering those pictures made her suddenly snatch her hands away from Jon and wrap them at her arms. Hugging herself at this point, she felt dirty. Why she did was beyond her, but she still did.

Seeing Renee pull from him like he burned her tore at him, but at least he knew for damn sure that she really was upset over something. "It's not nothing, you never act this way."

He was right, but she didn't care how she was acting. Her head merely shook, not wanting to go down this road any further, but Jon wasn't having it at all. He ran his hand over her sun dress covered thigh while his free one tilted her head up to him.

"Baby... Please let me help you.." His gaze made her give into him, but not too much since words would be her breakdown. She tilted her head towards the phone that was up the bed and he understood.

Taking the device into his hands, he placed in her password and was greeted with the photos that she had been seeing earlier. His Renee... Photoshopped onto an obvious porno scene between a woman and three other guys. The mere thought of her finding someone else made his blood boil in jealousy, but this was too much. Actually seeing her this way had him seething. Exiting out of the app, he turned off the phone and tossed it back up the bed. One of the many reasons he hated social media with a passion. He looked at her again, seeing tears making their way out.

He was going to murder someone.

"Fucking hell, Renee come here." His arms pulled her into his chest and the dam broke.

She was sobbing into his broad chest, staining his black shirt in tears. Her arms wrapped around his waist, letting him soothingly rub her back as he sighed out. It damn near broke his heart seeing her cry, especially when it got this bad. He usually was the reason she cried when they had fights, but they always resolved it. Right about now, since he was doing the comforting, he wanted to rip someone's head off for making her sob this way.

Slowly, he pulled her face out of his wet shirt covered chest, cupping it gently with his large hands. His thumbs caught her falling tears as he took in how quickly her eyes got puffy. He wanted her to let it out by all means, but he didn't like seeing women cry. He didn't like dealing with it. It just tore him apart limb from limb to have Renee like this.

"Baby... Listen to me, fuck all that shit. We all get hate like that. We all get those pictures. I'm unaffected by them because I don't spend every moment on social media. You, however, look at it more than I do so I want you to remember this. You mean the world to me and more. Every time that you smile, I smile. So just imagine how I feel when I see you cry.. No, I don't want to cry myself, I want to destroy whoever did that to you. You don't do this, you stick to that happy jokester of a girl that I know and love, okay? You're above this and you always will be. Every time that you see something like this and you feel like crying, as much as it pains me, I'm here for you. I'll hold you until you feel better and will be there for when you're smiling again, because honestly, there's nothing else like it in this world. You're everything. Everything. Don't even dare pay attention to any of that shit anymore. I'm here... And I'll always be here."

Before he could say anymore, her lips met his, cutting him off. Receiving so much compliments was overwhelming, but it sure did the trick to remind her of why she was so madly in love with this man. She could deal with fake pictures and the constant abuse on the internet. Every other superstar and diva had their own form nonetheless. As long as she was Jon's everything, nothing else mattered to her.


	2. Hungry

Message me prompts to do for Deanee. Will do fluff or smut.

"Okay.. So the first rule of cooking is...?" Renee looked to Jon's orbs, smiling when his eyebrows furrowed inwards.

One of the coolest things in their relationship was that there never was a moment of dullness. A way that they always managed to obtrude from other couples was the spontaneous things that they found themselves diving head first into. It was either upon request or it had to do with their own instincts taking over, putting them in a situation that was completely out of nowhere. Here they were, in a kitchen, the moment being out of Jon's own request to do so. He'd always been one to shock her, but whenever he asked if she could teach him a few things, it boggled her mind. Plain and simple—Jon didn't exactly know much about the cooking sort even if he tried every now and then. However, he also didn't like asking for help, no matter who it was with zero exceptions. Yet, they were barely starting everything out, about to cook a meal together for not the first time but the first time that Jon would be taking over a bit more.

Or a lot more, he usually just fetched whatever she had asked for on other occasions. This time, he couldn't squirm out of it even if he wanted to back out. She was fine with having him in her clutches. It was rather adorable being the teacher.

"Rules are for losers, babe." That and he didn't know..

Renee kept herself from laughing, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "It's to wash your hands. Always the first. Okay?" Her own took his larger ones, pulling him with her to the sink. They both used the soap there and drenched their hands with water.

"Okay.. Easy. Now what?" Drying her hands on her shorts, she tilted her head towards the produce on the counter.

"Now we can start to cut up some of the vegetables to use as a side with our steak." Bringing a knife from the drawer, she handed it to him and he got the hint. He began to cut at the carrots first, chopping them as he had seen her do a thousand times. This he could do. What he had a fear for however was the stove since he didn't want to set the house on fire. What flames this would all end up in. Literally.

One single glance over to Renee reaching for something on the shelf made him smirk. She could play teacher all she wanted, he was still taller than her by far. Placing the knife down on the cutting board, he took a meager on over and got the glass plate she couldn't get to. Handing it to her with a cheeky grin, Renee huffed and took it from his grasp, pouting slightly.

"That wasn't any fair and you know it. The student is not supposed to be the teacher, damn it." Confusion washed over his facial structure as he arched an eyebrow.

"Renee, all I did was grab a plate for you.. And you as my teacher?" This was something she hadn't said out loud. Crimson filled her cheeks as she tried to retreat, but Jon grabbed both of her wrists, pulling her into him.

"Actually, that sounds pretty hot." She blinked at his towering size as she tried to get a word in, but her lips were stopped by a single finger. "No, it sounds really hot. Usually I'm the teacher."

He wasn't wrong. Jon had been with an array of women in his past inside of the bedroom and he was always dragging her around to test new things she hadn't tried. Renee was just so willing, however. The control he took never ceased to surprise her.

"How about I teach you who's in charge..." It was the only warning that he gave before hoisting her over his shoulder, walking straight to the living room. In just seconds her back met the couch while instantaneously his body covered hers.

Their mouths were eager to open for one another, enjoying the natural tastes that coated their tongues. Forget cooking, this right here was surely something that he knew how to do without a shadow of a doubt. Clothes began to collect on the floor, being thrown and discarded with a single fuck to give as to how they would clean up later.

Once in his boxers, Jon looked over Renee's body in his own awe, drinking in the way she was already completely naked. As her small hands reached down to push his waistband away, he grabbed them by the wrists and moved them to the couch's armrest. She gripped the material tightly whenever his lips found her neck, suckling onto her pulse point after finding it in mere seconds. He'd explored every crevice of her body, already excited to continue to do so. He was an expert when it came to her. Possibly even sex period. Sex with her was just beyond her limitations.

He knew that. He fed off of her energy. Off of the things she was willing to try and the things that she wasn't. All her pleasures and all her perfections that he just couldn't get enough of.

Jon's lips ventured down her breasts, kissing gentle circles around her nipples just to gain her reaction. She was always used to him being so rough and in control. These gentle motions he was giving left her probably dripping against the couch.

"God... Stop toying with me.." Her breathless words made him uplift his head as he shook it. The smirk he gave her made her stomach heat within.

"I'm taking my time for a reason, darling. I'm the teacher here. Start behaving like a good student." Automatically, she knew what he wanted.

Getting passed her own burning red cheeks, she looked at his blue orbs and licked her lips. The sight of her tongue swiping along her mouth made his dick lurch within his boxers. "Please..."

Her beg was he had been anticipating, already knowing how he was going to go about this. Again his head dipped, his mouth capturing her nipple as his right hand moved upward to knead the other. A soft "uh" sound left her mouth as she closed her eyes, pushing her head against the armrest. She was putty in his hands and he knew it, switching breasts to give them both the same amount of much needed attention.

After both nipples had become taut, he made sure to let go with a pop noise sounding, his trail of kisses beginning down her abdomen. They lingered, his mouth never leaving from her fair skin as he took his time to really cherish her body. All she could do was try to keep her body temperature from overheating, needing him to get lower. There was an ache developing in between Renee's legs and if she was denied further of having him buried inside of her, she'd cry bloody murder.

Everything around her disappeared as he finally neared her womanhood, eyes looking up full of complete absolute mischief. Her teeth came down onto her bottom lip as she tried to regulate her already speeding up breathing. Jon gave a single wink from where he was, dipping his tongue in between her outer lips. Her taste was so goddamn addicting.

His hunger was never satisfied when it came to her.


	3. Was Prepared: Keyword Being Was

Okay, message me for requests on prompts for this story. Or anything else! One shots are still being done. Hope you enjoy this one.

One final twirl in the mirror in front of her let her breathe in bliss. Renee was quite happy with her choice in apparel, having got every wrinkle out of the shirt she was wearing in the previous night. There were plans that had to be taken care of considering that she was going to go see Nicole for some recording. If she had the chance, she'd probably do some recording of her own whether it would end in a train wreck or that of heavenly angels. Quite pleased with how early she had gotten ready, she took a glance at Jon who was still lightly snoring under the sheets. Her heart had skipped a beat whenever she tried to move away and his arm only tightened around her waist upon pure reflex. Having to pry his arm off made him stir to where both of his forearms disappeared underneath his pillow, hands clutched on the object. If he could, though he wouldn't ever admit to it since he took pride on being this bolt of energy that never tired out, he'd sleep the entire day away.

They both loved their fans and their job, but everyone needs a break every now and then. Even in this break, he would have to lug himself out of bed later to the gym since he would get bothered if he missed a workout. A good portion of his back was showing, the muscles in his shoulders contracting and relaxing as he was breathing softly. He looked adorable.

Letting a grin form onto her mouth, she moved over towards him, fingers pushing the strands that drooped over his closed eyes away so she could bend and kiss his nose. Of course she wanted to wake him up to tell him where she was off to, but he just looked so peaceful. Standing up from where she had bent, she looked at him one final time before turning on her heel.

Motion didn't even begin when she felt her hand being latched on by his much larger one. The grip he had on her hand had some pressure behind it as it always did, but never enough to hurt her. Renee's eyes trailed back down to his face to see half lidded electric blues staring back, one arm still under the pillow. His thumb rolled over the back of her hand before he pulled her into the bed with him, scooting so that he could hold her against him.

"Darling, why would you try to leave without giving me my kiss goodbye," Jon asked her with a half smile making its way, the curvature of his lips forming in all its glory. He knew of her busy schedule and he sure as hell knew about the meeting she had with Nicole. That didn't stop him from needing her to stick around a little longer.

"I wanted you to sleep longer.." Distracted already, her fingers lingered in his hair, going along his jawline to where she felt that longer stubble underneath her hand. She loved his scruff and pouted every time he dared to trim it down.

"I can sleep when I'm dead, babe. I wouldn't have been angry at all if you woke me." A calloused palm ran down her arm to where his hand touched hers again, sparking these chills that they both couldn't deny. The back of her hand touched his lips having been raised there from where he held, only separating her from his scratchy face for a few seconds.

"I know you wouldn't have.. It's just... You need to do things for your own good sometimes instead of mine." The care that he showed for her never failed to make her feel like the only girl in the world, but she still wanted to make him believe that he was more than 'good enough' for her. His denying of that alone made her constantly feel twinges of sympathy.

Hearing that comment alone, Jon bit at the inside of his cheek. He put her first a lot, allowing her to get away with many things just because he loved her. Slowly, from being both on their sides, he moved to where he was hovering over her, taking the sheet to go over the both of them now. "Don't you get it? You being happy makes me happy. You smiling makes me smile. You laughing makes me laugh. Renee, you are beneficial to my own good. Actually, so much more than that. Being bombarded with compliments is something I'll never et used to. Even the nice things you do for me, I can't get used to that kind of treatment, but what I can and am used to.. Is simply being with you. That's my own good. Don't ever think that I just do things for you and never for me.. Babe, please don't worry about me." Except she would. He knew that.

A red tint filled her cheeks, always knowing what to say whenever they were being a couple of jokesters. Though, when he got so serious, he had the capability of taking her breath away without even touching her. This kind of power should've been illegal.. Though it wasn't and she was beaming with joy on the inside. Cupping his cheeks with both her hands, she gently pulled his head down to hers, pressing her lips against his.

Jon immediately took control, molding their mouths as he slid his tongue to touch at hers. They meshed well together, at times wrestling for dominance that Jon usually took, but this time there was a certain dance as they took each other's natural flavors. Well, Renee was more on the minty side since she had just brushed her teeth. Somehow, lost within their already heated kiss, he had dropped his hands down to the mattress beneath them, but from reflexes, they were getting away from that.

Palms found her shirt, fingers tangling into the fabric of it as a soft hum came from her lips. The vibration Jon felt on his mouth made him smile, tempted to just rip up the material in two pieces. Straying away from that option, he let it ride up over her stomach just a tad. There was no protest coming from Renee, already feeling the buttons come undone.

The departure of his lips wasn't a total loss since she felt him at her collar bone, moving to where he was at her bra cups. Eyes flicked upwards to hers, wanting to pull an ample breast from one of the barriers, but what brought them both out of their haze immediately was the phone ringing at bedside. They both groaned having been built up, Jon dropping to his side to where Renee could move.

She stood up and picked up the phone, looking down at the text message. There couldn't be any time wasted considering that she needed to already get going.

Her hands did quick to button her shirt as fast as she could, looking to Jon who looked both amused and annoyed. Now that was some combination..

"I'm sorry, Jon." There was so much more that she wanted to say, but that was the first thing she could come up with. His hand waved it off as he sat up against the headboard. "Nothing to be sorry for. Have fun."

Once the buttons were back in place, she moved and kissed him, one hand at his pectoral as she moved it to his neck. "I'll see you later. We'll finish what we started."

That was the only thing she left him with before she winked, pecking his lips one last time as she moved to the door, grabbing the items she needs. Jon chuckled, already having something to look forward to as he outstretched his arms over his head, yawning after he called out "I love you."

"Love you too." Renee made it out the door, looking down at herself to see if she had herself put together.

Everything was in place... It was just that her shirt was completely disheveled, having looked the same way last night from before she ironed it. Actually, it looked even more wrinkled than that and she couldn't help but laugh and scratch at the back of her head. "God damn it, Jon."


	4. Hush Little Baby

**Request by** **undertaker6575. I** **awed at this honestly. Enjoy!**

Pregnancy is always a journey that scares people when they attempt to embark on it. It's never something that is easy. If it does come easy, things could be a bit on the odd side. Jon and Renee had took this news with shock immediately developing into this odd form of fear and joy. They were often used to going without rubber since Renee insisted that she feel him without a latex barrier, sticking solely to birth control. The first scare they ever had resulted in Jon getting tested, the two of them realizing that someones sperm was a bit more powerful than they thought. There was oh so many things that had been thought of for the both of them, neither really knowing how to head into this. They hadn't even been married and an unplanned child was coming into their lives.

It scared the living hell out of the both them nonetheless. Renee was afraid for different reasons than Jon was however. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that there was going to be a little person growing inside of her. Nor was she prepared that she was going to inflate like a balloon before she could even realize it. The classes she took with Jon made her observe the other parents there, taking note that their frames were a bit bigger than her own. She was this petite woman who had to bare with a child of a man who was lean and over six feet tall. Although they discovered it'd be a girl, it still made her groan inwardly that she was going to have to be taking care for two people. The mood swings didn't help any either, having her and Jon have a bit more arguments than usual.

He knew that it was her hormones and he sure didn't want to made her stress out, but he had his own temper that would only arise when it was tested too much. This kind of combination with sudden outbursts was made for being volatile, but they had to deal with one another with this every step of the way.

Jon was terrified over having to go through this from the very beginning, though, he didn't make that audible to Renee. His own father wasn't around much when he and his sister were growing up, so he really had no idea what it was like to be a parent. The idea left him having sleepless nights, none helped considering that he was on the road a lot, while he tried to remain calm for Renee's sake. When her water broke, all that panic really did come in at once, making him get a kick to the gut of realization. Those nine months really flew by in a flash and it was time to face it point blank. He was with Renee for this, not wanting to abandon the baby that they made since he loved her too much to do that. Yet, there was without a doubt still this gnawing fear that he'd somehow fuck this up. The insecurity of never being good enough ran deeper than anyone could ever imagine.

After a lot of yelling and hand squeezing, Renee was leaning back, finally having a moment to relax. The entire thing made Jon feel sympathetic, wanting to apologize a thousand times for doing that to her. It was incredible seeing her in tears of joy even after all that pain that she was going through. The contractions may have made him feel like an ass, but the labor itself made him feel lower than the dirt that they walked on. There was something that he knew way before... Renee was going to make a great mother for so many reasons. This had been picked up early on from seeing her interact with children, but when he saw a little Azalea Good in her arms being cradled, it made everything make sense. Motherly instinct was not only a truth when it came to Renee, it was just breath taking to see her handle it so easily. That's what he feared; he felt that he just could never handle it that easily.

How could he do that? Be a great, amazing father when he did so much wrong in his life. It's weird how you can say 'all I ever do is destroy' when you finally see something that you've created. It was more than just making a baby, though. His pride knew that he had to be a man and raise his newly born daughter. But, she didn't deserve a father who she'd end up resenting much like he did to his own. This was beyond his mindset. There was nothing that could make him feel any kind of upbringing from the rut that he made.

"Someone's thinking there... I know that face.." Jon lifted his head from being hunched over on the chair he sat in. Her voice should've been weak, but it was instead angelic. So soft.

"Yeah... It's just.. I'm hungry is all." They could read each other like books at this point. A small white lie would keep her from worrying. He knew that she was still recovering so she really didn't need stress of his own thoughts attacking him.

His expression showed anything but. Renee knew him too well to just say get up and get something to eat, but at the same time, she wanted him to tell her himself. That was the thing, they hardly ever lied to each other, but the truth always came out. Nothing went by with them, finding time to talk over things. She worried over him and he worried over her. Nothing could change that no matter what happened. It for sure had to do with the baby. She had noticed the way that he went about things, always cautiously treading whenever he didn't need to. When she had broke the news to him, she thought that he would leave. Yet, he stayed after getting over his minute of shock. That's what made her fall even deeper in love with him.

She couldn't retaliate since the nurse walked in with a wailing Azalea. "I think she wants her mother. Couldn't keep her in the room with the others since she'd wake them."

The baby was placed into Renee's arms, tears streaming down her pink cheeks as she was almost screaming in whatever discomfort she was feeling. "Shh... Shh... My poor baby."

The soft sounds that Renee made didn't quiet Azalea any, her attention turning to the nurse. "Is she hungry?"

"We did feed her not too long ago. We wouldn't want to overdo it and then upset her stomach." The nurse looked on concerned as Renee rocked her baby back and forth. It still wasn't helping any.

"We tried calming her that way, but she was still being fussy. She even got some rest. I'm sorry, I just don't know what is making her cry so much." Renee was watching, doing everything she could to calm her daughter, but it was no use. She continued to cry, yell bloody murder as Renee shook her own head.

Jon watched from where he sat, dropping his head in a bowing form. This was what he was afraid of. Neither of them knew what to do. Renee had this grace about her in being a mother, yet, all of that was lost in seconds. Jon was conflicted already, not seeing how they could make this better. If Renee couldn't do it, he was for sure fucked. His head raised again, this time, he stood up to watch it unfold.

A frown formed when he saw tears already forming in Renee's eyes. Two important girls in his life were either screaming their head off or on the verge of tears. There was immediate love for when he first laid eyes on Azalea, so for sure this made his heart clench almost painfully.

There was this incredible urge to step out of the room, all of this becoming too much for him to bare with. Yet, there was this other urge that outweighed that one, increasing in trying to motivate him from just staying there. It kept saying to do something, but he fought it off within, his fear building immensely. There was nothing that could be done if the woman he loved couldn't do anything. His arms had folded, one hand moving to where he could bite his thumb nail.

Renee was already in tears, her head shaking as she watched her daughter. The nurse noticed this and took the baby from her arms, not wanting to upset her further since she was supposed to be recovering.

"We can try feeding her again. I'll go get the bottle, here." She moved and put the baby into Jon's arms without any further explanation.

"Wait, I—" Jon couldn't protest any because the woman was out the door in a bolt. If she wasn't of the medical field, he wouldn't have trusted that she was coming back as soon as she could.

He took a look down to the baby in his arm. His heart was being teared to shreds when he laid eyes upon her crying expression, wanting her immediately to feel better. Now he knew why Renee was crying... This fragile little thing was in distress and he had the audacity to worry over his own? "Don't cry, darling.."

Renee had seen the nurse put Azalea into Jon's arms and then run out right before she put her face into her hands. She was sobbing silently as she tried to get control of herself. This beautiful baby was hurting and she didn't even know why. The sudden silence that filled the room was what brought her out of her mind. When her hands came off her eyes, she saw Jon smiling down at a comforted baby. She stopped crying... What was funny was that Jon didn't even realize Azalea stopped crying seconds after she had been put into his arms.

This was absolutely magnificent. The first time that he ever held his baby girl... Not only was there this overwhelming happiness, it was as if time slowed down for him. He swayed back and forth as his smile only grew, staring down at his daughter's little face. "That's it, angel... I'm here." He was even whispering gently, not paying much attention to anything else. He wanted to give her the world. Anything and everything would be placed into her hands if he had anything to do with it. All the things he never had, he'd give her. Holding her close did that. He wanted to protect her from any harm that came. Just like that, he was attached.

Renee knew Jon would be a good father, this only proved her right. It made her beyond happy to know that Jon was also happy.

He forgot that she was even crying. Actually, he forgot about the thoughts he was having earlier and walked over to Renee with a playful pout. "Renee, look... She won't let go of my finger."

She laughed slightly, her eyes staying on Jon's as he looked down at Azalea. There was a certain hope in them that she hardly ever saw. It was amazing.

Jon caught her gaze, curiously arching an eyebrow as he chuckled. "What are you looking at me like that for?"


	5. Along came Renee, Jon, and a Spider

**An anonymous request and trhgj67's** **request** **merged into one. Some laughs and mature content await you.**

Jon sighed heavily with the vehemence of exhaustion weighing down on his shoulders. If the stress had anywhere else to go, he'd make sure to push it towards that area without a single protest in his mind. However, it was still staying wherever it damn well pleased and he was to do nothing about it. Despite his tiredness, he had done a grand job in not showing it. Renee hadn't picked up on it until today, gaining some suspicion whenever he plummeted down to the couch. She was about to ask what was going on before she saw something crawl across the floor. Realizing that another tarantula had gotten into their home, she let out a yelp and jumped right onto Jon. Letting out a groan, he looked to her with a raise of his eyebrows, trying to move to his back, but she was clutching to him.

"Any reason for the sudden inverted spooning?" He asked, resting his chin on his forearms.

"There's a tarantula." She said, eyes still keenly on the still creature. His gaze followed hers and he let out a chuckle.

"Don't you like bugs?" He challenged.

"That is not a bug. That is hell in the form of a very large spider." She let out a shriek that made Jon jump slightly as it walked a few centimeters from how it remained still.

"Kill it with fire, Jon." By the way her tone dropped a few octaves, he could tell that she was dead serious. Amused by what had been occurring, he attempted to get up, but she pushed them both back down with all her weight.

"I can't kill it if you're holding me down, damn it." He grumbled, glancing up at her with a tilt of his head.

"But... What if it bites you? I don't want you to get hurt." She cooed, tucking a curl behind his ear.

"Renee.." He said softly, grinning slightly before attempting to get up again.

She pushed back down with all her might.

"I don't want to get hurt either." Her voice hesitated. Despite his undying love for this blonde woman, she was being ridiculous. It wasn't difficult to just get up and step on the spider, but if she wanted to be very testy and stay on the couch, then so be it.

"How do you expect me to kill it then?" Just as Jon asked his question quizzically, she grabbed a couch pillow and threw it over, missing the spider by inches.

"Damn it!" She yelled sitting up with her arms crossing against her chest. The only problem was here was that she was straddling Jon as he lay on his stomach. Renee was barely letting him move, however.

"You're a terrible shot, babe." He quipped, a chuckle following after.

"Oh, you think you can do better?" She challenged, already grabbing another pillow.

"I know I can do better." It couldn't have been harder than playing darts. A game that he was exceptionally, surprisingly, good at. His aim was pretty damn poignant.

The pillow was put into his grasp with a certain force.

"Then here. Try it." She had said mockingly, knowing that he would for sure hit it if she let him. Just as he raised the pillow into the air, she moved his arm as he threw it, having it fly off into a whole other direction entirely.

"That's fucking cheating!" Jon exclaimed, catching her off guard in her laughter as he turned to where she was straddling him with him on his back now. He couldn't even be a little bit angry since as soon as he caught her laughing, he was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked. The trance that she always captured in him shouldn't have been legal.

Just as she had calmed herself down, she found his facial structure, taking note of how his grin was sporting his dimples. Her hand cupped his cheek to where it was drifting along his stubble as she spoke softly.

"What are you smiling at...?" Still looking up at her, he slowly sat up, his legs still flat on the couch, but now he was at least eye level.

"You... It's always you..." Renee felt her heart melt as it always did when he looked at her like this. Her thumb ran along the stubble, going along the dent that was his right dimple.

Before either of them knew it, Jon's lips were on hers, caressing her petals as his arms wrapped around her waist. Any distance between them was immediately closed with Renee recuperating, her own arms going about his neck. The world seemingly disappeared around them, lost in each others' lips as they focused on solely just one another. Nothing else could matter with them, not when they rejoiced in the love that they shared that only increased exponentially with time. Like a fine wine, it got better with each passing month, week, day, hour, minute, and second. It was Renee to tangle her fingers into the material of Jon's gray shirt, gripping at the fabric for a moment before finding its hem with some downward roaming. Feeling where her hands went, his lips departed from hers for just a couple of seconds to remove the barrier and toss it carelessly to the floor. Her eyes didn't get the chance to admire any of the muscles he developed in his torso for his mouth was back on hers instantaneously.

Her hips shifted against his lap, earning her a soft grunt from his mouth, a half gasp being audible with how he was being built up. She understood well how he could get whenever he became needy, but with how he was showing exhaustion just a while ago, she felt like taking over this time. As his hands reached for her shirt, she grabbed them by the wrists and pushed them back towards him, removing the thin black fabric over her head herself. It was on the floor without so much of a care floating through her mind as her palms met his chest, pushing him back into the cushions of the couch. Rarely did she take charge, he knew this well, watching dumbfounded as she slowly unbuckled his belt. It was one of those cases where he knew he could easily overpower her, but there was something about her being in control that just turned him on too much to stop her. Though, the slow pace that she was showcasing with pulling the leather out loop by loop was surely going to kill him. The belt hit the floor as did the pajama pants that Renee was wearing, having slid out of them during her little deliberate removing.

"You're driving me crazy and we're not even fully undressed yet." Jon's voice rose, lost in the haze that they had created together. She looked up at his facial structure, expecting a smirk to greet her but instead she received a thoughtful thin line that she had formed as well. They were both heading into this with lust and love filling their beings.

Her small hand brought the button of his jeans out, taking great interest in the way his bulge was pushing against the restraining zipper. She could guess that it wasn't a comfortable situation and locked eyes with his as she slowly brought the metal down, freeing his growing bulge. Stifling a soft groan, he debated on shielding his eyes from watching her, knowing it'd become too much and they'd have a premature eruption on their hands. Renee didn't bother with removing his denim jeans, fine with just pushing them inches off his waist. What she really wanted to get out of the way was his boxers since they were concealing his excited member. But first, her hand reached behind her back, unclasping the strapless bra that ultimately had the cups fall off of her breasts. Jon had seen them more times than he could count, but they still left his mouth watering—they were always his dose of perfection. She was the one to slip out of her panties after some raising and squirming of her hips, the fact that she was currently straddling him made that a bit more difficult, but possible nonetheless.

Now completely naked for the man underneath her, she let her fingers tuck under the waistband of his boxers, right where his v line was. They were pushed downwards, his throbbing erection springing free as he looked on with curious eyes. Scooting up his body, she moved to where her lips claimed his, a heated kiss quickly developing as they both demonstrated their hunger. A hunger that could only be satisfied by the other. With her thighs spread, her hips rose and hovered just barely over his stiff member, accidentally brushing against the tip for a moment too long as they had kissed. Jon and Renee both let out soft groans of anticipation, needing each other now more than ever. His calloused palms situated themselves to where they were at her hips, gently holding them. Knowing himself too well, he'd probably be gripping them tightly during this.

Aligning her entrance with his tip, she slowly sunk down on him, her bottom lip coming in between her two rows of teeth as she attempted to keep her whimper in. It barely helped since the noise went straight to Jon's groin, making him want to thrust his hips upwards just to slam home. When he was fully inside her, that's whenever Renee began to move, rolling her hips at a good pace to start with as her hands stayed at his chest. His orbs watched as she had a look of pure pleasure on her facial structure, making him feel all the more greater than he already did. He'd have to revel in the way she rode him, moving her hips faster in which caught him off guard and made him utter profanities under his breath.

"Oh.. Fuck, Renee..." He breathed out, his hips moving to meet her as his grip did in fact tighten, sure that he'd leave bruising in that area. Neither of them cared though. If she ever told him he was hurting her, he'd stop in a split second, maybe even half that time.

"Uh... Jon..." His name left her lips, loud while her nails dug into the skin of his chest, thoroughly enjoying the ride she was on. She hardly did get the chance to ride him like a stallion and now that her opportunity was shining, she was taking full advantage.

It was always an indescribable feeling to be buried inside of her. The way her walls gripped at his cock made him groan louder, coming through from the exhaustion that had built in the last few days. His energy was building up and by the looks of it, something else was being built up just the same too. It wasn't just for him either. Renee was getting close to that peak already and wanted to fall off of it around the same time that Jon did, knowing she'd have to push a little harder to get him there.

That's what she did.

Her hips rocked faster and her moans grew louder. He met her rolling hips with his own powerful thrusts upwards, groans galore of ecstasy leaving from his parted lips. One particular hard thrust hit at a spot of sensitivity, Renee immediately having to throw in the towel and experience her orgasm. Her toes curled as she came onto his length, feeling a burning sensation as he kept thrusting upwards. She was always tight when this happened, her convulsing walls practically having him in a death grip, making it a struggle to move through. Just as she came undone, his release followed suit, burying himself deeply into her with a final pump. Her name left his lips as his balls had tightened, letting go of all the tension that had built as his hot seed shot into her. He was such a fan of birth control.

It took some time for the both of them to slow their breathing down, Jon mindlessly running his hand up and down her spine as she drew shapes on his chest with her finger. They both were sexually satisfied, well until Jon got some inevitable ideas, for the time being. Renee looked at his face and then the floor for a mere second before jumping straight up in a sudden jolt. He quizzically stared at her as he raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The spider is still there and it heard us have sex."

Jon couldn't help but laugh and move from under her to grab one of his boots from the bedroom.


	6. Merry Christmas

The Christmas lights that twinkled along made Renee's mouth upturn into a smile. Work had been killing at both her and Jon as of late, so this reprieve to really take in the Christmas spirit was going to be taken full advantage of. Tracing her fingers along one of the lights, she let out a small gasp when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back slightly. Her back met a strong chest, swaying starting to happen from her not so mysterious captor. Releasing a small laugh from her mouth, she turned around in Jon's arms and was immediately met with his mouth pressing to hers. Her senses went ablaze as her hands reached up to rest onto his strong shoulders. Jon had complete control of the kiss, moving their lips as his arms tightened slightly as they always did, never enough to hurt her though. Practically melting from his prying lips, Renee shifted where she stood, hands gripping at the material of his shirt.

This went on for a while longer before they both pulled from one another's mouths, gasping for air as their eyes fell to one another's. The love that was in their orbs couldn't be denied and like a silent mantra telling them of lust and desire, Renee and Jon didn't need to speak whenever he uplifted her from the ground with her legs wrapping around his waist. With his mouth reattaching to hers, Jon brought her back to meet the couch, settling down where he could have the majority of his weight balanced. The last thing he wanted to do was end up crushing her petite frame. Even though her eyes were closed, she knew exactly what to do in this situation, stirring her hips up for a second after following the commands of the warmth pooling in her abdomen. The soft groan that Jon let out was muffled by Renee's mouth, causing him to reach his hand down. It slipped underneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms and found her underwear. His growl of appreciation was evident as he pulled his lips slightly away for a second.

She tried to keep herself under control as he let his fingertips trace the wetness that gathered about her center. Her mouth had to be pulled away since her head tilted backwards into the couch, reveling in how he had pushed the fabric aside to sink a finger into her. Jon added a second, the breathless moan that escaped from her causing him to curl his fingers against her. The erection that was currently growing within his sweats was already aching dully. It was always almost too much for Jon to ignore how she had felt around his fingers, throbbing within the confines since he knew exactly how she felt around him. His mouth captured hers as he worked his fingers in and out, swallowing her moans that she just couldn't keep in. Jon knew fully of what that action would do to Renee. He was correct since her mouth separated from his to gasp for air.

After he had watched that, his mouth was on hers yet again, passion being spilled as he hungrily moved his lips. All she could do was whimper, attempting to keep herself under control despite his thick fingers feeling her up. It was becoming more of a struggle to breathe, using the small pauses they had to gasp hopelessly for oxygen. She writhed underneath him for a while longer, moans threatening to grow louder as Jon purposely pressed the pads of his fingers to a spot of sensitivity.

"Baby, shush," came as a whisper from Jon in a husky format, making Renee bite at her lip to try and keep the borderline screams away. The bad thing about this Christmas stuff was that family was currently sleeping the night away for tomorrow. Gift unwrapping was going to be one hell of a time.

"Mmm, Jon... I can't hold it," she breathlessly managed, clinging onto his body as he moved his fingers faster. After receiving his notification, his mouth was on hers, swallowing the cry that she couldn't hold back as she tightened around his fingers.

Renee came hard around his digits, sinking back into the couch as her chest heaved up and down. Her eyes ran to his soft grin as he raised his fingers to clean them off with his tongue. It was an erotic moment for her that she just couldn't deny. She knew Jon too well to think that was going to be it for the night.

As she moved to push him back in a need to be dominant, their lips latched back onto one another's. However, as Renee's hand had went under the waist band of Jon's sweats to grab at his rock hard erection from the outside of his boxers, they were both stunned with a jump when an alarm went off at their side. It was Jon to groan loudly, the only contact having to be pulled away from as he moved to his phone to turn the alarm off.

Renee was curious as to why he set an alarm and went to him, already looking to drag him back to the couch since they had to finish what they started. She couldn't resist how irresistible he currently was. The sad part was that he wasn't even bare to her. It was a real shock to her though whenever he took her hand and led her to the tree, his head shaking.

"Believe me, darling, there's no one in this house that wants to finish that more than I do, but I set that alarm for a reason," he rasped out, obviously trying to be quiet, but there was still a great edge to his voice that she loved.

"But... I want to ride you," she had pulled him in close for that one, saying it near his ear so he could get the emphasis. Christ. That ache in his sweats was already becoming more intense, but he waved it off and took her hands into his.

"You're making it more difficult to be serious for a second," he bit back a chuckle as he tried to stray away from teasing back with a dirty joke of his own as he usually did. It was an internal war, but it needed to be done.

"Serious? You want to explain to me what's going on," she asked with an eyebrow raising as her eyes looked into his.

"It's midnight... You know... It's Christmas, Renee," he had answered with his soft smile still being in tact. Still, there was something off even if his dimples were in full force.

"I didn't know you set an alarm for Christmas... Especially at this time. I can go wake everyone—" she had started to move towards the stairs, but Jon had immediately pulled her back into him with a shake of his head.

"No, that's not what I set the alarm for. I wanted to give you your gift one on one," he scratched at the back of his head. The moments of when he was nervous were rare, but Renee quickly caught it.

"Jon... I see that big box wrapped up there, I don't think I should open it now without my family," she laughed gently, her hands reaching to cup his cheeks. He caught her by the wrists, shaking his head as he pecked her lips.

"Not that one. We could open that one with everyone else. I meant the smaller gift in the tree," his forehead was on hers, pressing lovingly as she blinked in surprise.

"What smaller gift in the tree," she questioned curiously, slowly backing out of his grasp.

"Take a look for yourself," he winked stepping aside for her to view the lit up tree once more. She went ahead and did it, taking glances up and down for anything wrapped that she hadn't seen before.

It was then that her eyes caught it hiding behind a well placed ornament. Reaching for it, she stared at it for a moment before she took the wrapping paper off ever so slowly. Jon must've taken his time since the tape was even clean cut. She was presented with a white box that most likely had the actual present inside. Her guess was probably a new pair of earrings that she would fall in love with. That however would mainly be because of Jon and not because of the value. Anything that he gave her was of great value really. Renee beamed, eyes full of jovial energy as she took a glance back at Jon who gave a tilt of his head for her to continue.

Her attention went back to the box before she opened it up. Inside of that white box was another box of black velvet, the material feeling soft against the pads of her fingertips. She really wanted to unveil those earrings already since Jon wanted to see her reaction. They could do this sometimes, have their moments of intimacy.

Renee brought the box open and immediately, the wind was knocked out of her. Words caught in her throat and she froze just looking at it. The ring that gleamed up at her twinkled from the lights shining onto it as her heart swelled up. This was not a pair of earrings... Slowly, she turned around and saw Jon down on one knee. It was there that she knew this was real. Not only was it real, it had completely kicked her off of her feet. Her legs felt like jelly as he smiled up at her, slowly taking the ring from the box.

"We've been through a lot together.. From the low times to the higher times, we know each other better than anyone else and years ago, that would've scared me... I never thought that there would be someone who I could share everything with, feel completely vulnerable, but know that I could trust them to the point of where I ended up more than in love with them. Baby, I'm in love with you. I'm in love with the way that you laugh, I'm in love with the way that you zone out the world when you're simply reading, I'm in love with the way you call me an asshole and many other names when I pull those little pranks on you," he watched as her hands came up to her face, tears welling and threatening to spill.

"... I'm in love with you even when you cry because I know that I would destroy whoever dared to do that to you. I know that you won't cry forever and I know that I'll be in trouble when I get a glance of that smile that follows. Sometimes we have our arguments, but those happen because we care so much about each other. I love our talks after sex.. I love how you don't deal with my shit... I know I'm rambling at this point, but I needed to make all of this clear... Renee Paquette," his ocean blues never left from her facial structure, feeling his heart skip a beat when tears finally fell.

"I want to be with you forever... Will you marry me," he finally asked orbs incredibly hopeful.

Jon had planned for two responses: yes or no. What he didn't plan for was what happened next.

Renee tackled him down into the floor in which his back hit with a thud. It was a reflex to raise his head from hitting at it, but it still prompted a groan from him that barely was let out since her mouth got his. Her fingers tangled into his shirt as she had kissed him, passion spilling in which he returned the very same. When their lips had finally come apart for long gasps of air, Jon received his answer that he had been relieved to figure out as soon as she had kissed him.

"Yes... Jon, I'll marry you... Oh my God, yes," she said through the tears of joy, pulling his shirt for another kiss in which he happily obliged as he sat up. Luckily he didn't drop the ring on their decent downward. He slipped the ring onto her finger when they had kept their mouths away from each other. It was official.

"You couldn't have said yes without hurting me," he joked with his smile shining through.

"You can't make love to me without leaving me sore either so hush up," she replied, lips dragging across his stubbled cheek.

That probably was the clear response to his still very hard erection that she could currently feel since she was sat in his lap.

They'd fix that right up.


	7. Treat You Well

"Do you mind passing that bowl for me?" Jon asked as he chewed his gum, looking to Renee who was about a foot away from the dirty dish. The two had just ate soup and talked for a bit. The conversation was kept short and light, but not to the point of where it was awkward. Nothing ever was between them and although they enjoyed each other's company, they could even do that while in silence.

"Sure, no problem," she replied, reaching for the bowl and bringing it into her grasp. Once she had it in her possession, she moved towards Jon who blindly brought his hand out. As she placed it near his hand, she mindlessly let go of the plate and his head snapped up whenever he heard the familiar sound of glass breaking. He had heard it enough growing up.

"Shit, 'Nee," he let out quietly, bringing himself away from the dishwasher he had been loading up to check the damage. The shards were large in size, staring up at him as he then found Renee's barefoot feet incredibly close in proximity. Not wanting her to get hurt, he gently guided her away from the mess after walking around it in his own eluding sort.

"For fuck's sake why can't I do anything right," she yelled in frustration, tearing herself away from Jon's grasp as she moved to look.

"Babe, it was an accident. It's alright, I'll get a broom and—"

"If you would've fucking grabbed it when I gave it to you this wouldn't have happened. Unbelievable," she finished, cutting him off from even ending his own sentence.

Jon blinked. He was struck dumbfounded at the way she snapped at him, making him reach his hand up to the back of his neck. She had been this way before their dinner too as well as the day before. As far as PMSing went, he was learning quickly that anything he would try to fire back at would land him straight into the dog house. However, he had an awful anger ordeal himself. Sure, outside the ring he could be calm and easy going, but when he got pissed off, hell would break loose.

She had stalked off from being near him, slamming the door to the room once she reached it with a loud groan of frustration. For one, he'd never understand what she was going through so he frowned as he stared at the broken pieces of glass. If he had inferred correctly from yesterday, she was laying in bed trying to deal with awful cramps. Sighing deeply, he maneuvered to grab a broom from the closet and then began to get the glass and the bits that managed to slip underneath the table. Bringing the broken glass onto the tray and into the trash, he slumped against the wall, trying to think of what he could possibly do to make her feel immediately better. Anyone else, he probably would've been angry with right away, but Renee was different. He loved her so hurting her emotionally wasn't an option. Nor was physically.

With scratching being done at the back of his head, his moment of eureka hit, coming off the wall as his lips curled into a smile. Opening up the freezer, he brought the tub of ice cream that they usually saved for cheat day onto the counter. Two spoons were brought up from the drawers, the tub being tucked under his arm as he went on to the bedroom, shutting the lights off as he went.

Once the door was open, his presumption had been correct, her form curled on the left side of the bed as she held her stomach. He wanted to take all her pain away. Jon moved to the edge of the mattress, his weight bringing down the bed enough as he began to move closer towards her. Setting the tub aside on the nightstand for the moment, he brought his body against hers, his hands coming to hers that had rested upon her belly. Renee looked to him, slightly startled before she snuggled back into him, whimpering softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said quietly, her fingers tapping on the backs of his hands. In his own quiet form, he chuckled, leaning his forehead to nuzzle into her neck.

"It's okay, baby. Are you okay though?" He asked gently, not wanting to say something wrong and set her off.

"Besides the cramps?" She joked, the both of them letting out a small laugh before she winced and tensed against him. His poor lady.

"I can fix that right up," he soothed, planting a kiss to her neck. She raised an eyebrow quizzically before he brought her to be back into the mattress. She was going to ask what he was doing, but his hand did it faster. Her shirt was brought up, revealing her flat stomach to him in a matter of seconds. Jon slid his hand across her skin, rubbing gently at the area as he brought a kiss to her lips. As he continued, he reached for the tub, bringing it on over before bringing the lid off. Renee had closed her eyes in awe, loving how gentle he was being. His calloused palms felt good against her skin, making her back arch for a moment as the pain was softened.

Taking a spoon, Jon brought some of the ice cream into his mouth, letting it drape over his tongue. It was then that he brought his lips to hers, capturing them in wanton passion to which she moaned for, hand snaking up to grip his curls. She smiled when she tasted the sweet treat upon his mouth, gently laughing as her eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

"You taste good," she had said, making him bite back a laugh of his own.

"You've told me before," he growled, wiggling his eyebrows in which she smacked his arm playfully in return.

"You going to give me some of that ice cream?" She asked, thoughtfully pulling her expression into a pout.

"Of course I am. I'd give you anything," he responded, grabbing the other spoon and handing it to her.

Maybe this pain wasn't so bad if Renee had Jon wrapped around her finger so easily. What she didn't realize however was that he was wrapped around her finger no matter what.


	8. Where'd You Get Those Marks

A week. A week since they had last seen each other and it felt like an eternity in Jon's eyes. Never one to just go and wear his heart on his sleeve, he didn't make this audible, but it was sort of showcased well with how he passionately captured her lips the second that they saw one another. Renee didn't mind it, welcoming the kiss fully because a strong part of her was yearning to feel his touch again. They could handle separation healthily, but they would be damned if they didn't show their affection as soon as that distance had been closed up.

At the moment, Jon found himself staring at the beautiful blonde as she snuggled up to him, eyes glued to the screen of the laptop. Renee was being entertained by the comedy that they found, giggling gently whenever a racy joke had decided to spawn out of nowhere. Usually, he saw immediate comfort and humor in dirty jokes, but he was mesmerized by Renee and he felt that just laying there would be injustice. Considering that he ran around in black material along with two others he considered his brothers, he was all about taking care of injustice. Except this one was going to be a mission he was going to have to take care of ever so willingly and completely alone. The palm of his hand rested on her hip, sliding down the tight denim to her inner thigh, watching her face to see if she'd notice. Surprisingly, she didn't notice at all, adjusting slightly as she kept her gaze on the screen. Jon's lips shifted into a smirk as he let his hand move on further, bringing the button out expertly before he drug the zipper down ever so slowly in his activated stealth mode.

Renee was just watching a movie before she felt Jon start to feel her up, a moan coming from her lips whenever she felt his fingers touch her outer lips. She slumped back against him, arm circling around his neck with how needy she suddenly became, welcoming his exploring fingers. He growled into her ear, gliding an index finger in between since he felt her wet enough to use it as lubricant along her clit. Nothing had to be said between them, she knew exactly what he wanted and with her back arching, she hoped that he knew exactly what she needed the very same. The movie playing no longer showed significance as he closed the laptop and brought it to the floor; he knew where this would go and their rocking the bed would have the damn thing fly off for sure. She squirmed against his fingers, pushing her denim covered ass to his crotch just to check if he was ready to take her as soon as possible. By the hardness that decided to greet her, she knew for sure that he was more than ready to stuff himself inside and just get moving away. She tried to uplift her shirt, but he stopped her, cooing in her ear a raunchy line that she felt herself blushing for.

"I want you to cum on my fingers before I fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk," he lowly whispered, biting at her earlobe and tracing it with his teeth. A whine came from her lips, breath quick as she tried to reach for him yet again, but instead, he brought her onto her back, settling his body in between her legs as his fingers picked up their speed. The pleasure was hitting and jabbing at her, cocooning her being further as he rotated them after she started to catch a rhythm. It occurred to him that this wasn't going to last very long when he felt her walls blissfully tighten around his willing fingers, causing him to curl them against a spot that he had sought. That did it, her muscles letting go as she came with a loud moan attacking his eardrums perfectly. He wanted to hear that delicious sound over and over again, knowing just how he was going to get that want. Coated fingers slipped from her entrance, raising up to his mouth so he could have his tongue snake out and lap them clean of her sweet, tangy essence. She watched the erotic sight as he thoroughly got every bit, not realizing how his taste buds were dancing harmoniously.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, grinning devilishly as he looked down at her, once icy orbs having transitioned into royal blues that just exploded with visible lust. Renee didn't understand what suddenly came over her in her panting form, but she had hands grip onto the back of Jon's neck immediately, pulling him down to connect their lips. She could taste herself, but once she got passed that with a whimper, it was all Jon and the natural aspect of him made her hotter than she already was. It was then that separation started to occur in small short doses because they were both contributing to a heated make out session, the connection being broken to remove apparel that concealed both their torsos. He looked as if he was about to venture downwards to pay much needed attention to her breasts since they just happened not to be covered in bra cups, to which he approved, but she stopped him and shook her head. Like a puppy denied of its food, he pouted and inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the sharpening ache that was in his jeans.

"Are you going to let me play with those perfect tits?" He asked, tongue running along his lips. In kind, she gripped at his hair and brought him to where they were mere centimeters apart.

"Are you going to fuck me so hard that walking would be hard to do? I already came for you, baby," she managed, close to begging as she whined again. So needy. So willing. Dear God, his cock felt so uncomfortable.

Giving into what they both desperately needed, jeans began to be shucked off, Jon's cock gaining much needed relief once it was free of the denim prison. Renee, on the other hand, didn't think that removal of pants wasn't going to suffice. Besides, seeing that large tent pitched in his boxers made her mouth water. She went ahead and did them both a favor, removing her panties from her legs. Just when she looked to grip the fabric that stopped him from being bare, his hand was back down under, exploring her wet folds. Crying out, she threw her head back, whining and whimpering for him to fuck her in short begs.

He found that endearing, savoring how she tried to regulate her breathing. That's when he added his thumb, rolling over her clit purposely since he knew it was oversensitive from the orgasm she just had. Like a stroke of genius at the strike of twelve, it did it the very same, making her cum hard around his fingers with gasps filling the air. She looked so beautiful when she came. He loved it. He needed to see it again.

Again he brought his fingers out, bringing them up to his mouth to have her flavor trace his tongue. He had most of it lapped up, moisture along his middle finger before she raised from the bed slightly to lick it up for him. Holy fuck.

Gulping back, Jon replayed the image in his mind, probably too dumbstruck to process what had happened for a moment because she let out a soft giggle. Due to her sexual high, that laugh didn't last long. Her hand dipped underneath the fabric of his boxers, gripping his cock tightly in her small hand.

"Renee," he moaned, body tensing with how she stroked him, boxers gradually shimmying down his thighs. Her thumb went across the slit of his dick, noticing how the liquid that came from it was warm.

Grabbing her wrist, he halted her actions and got rid of the boxer shorts fully before aligning himself with her entrance. Hand went down as he let his mouth be brought onto hers, wrapping his own fingers around his length to fist his dick for a moment. She was suffering here in anticipation, waiting for him to slide in slowly as he always did on their reunions. However, as she felt the tip of him being inserted as well as his hips stopping, she braced herself for what was to come by gripping his biceps with a strong vise. He noticed this quickly, pride hitting him hard as he brought his mouth sweetly to hers, gently probing her lips with his own. Just as she thought he'd keep her waiting forever, he slammed on home, burying himself into her hilt as they both moaned out in unison. Such an intrusion shouldn't have felt so damn good. He began moving, his pace raw and intense automatically since it showed just how badly he had missed being balls deep inside his lover.

The nearly brutal pace that he was at matched with the rough pressure that his hips were applying as his hands stayed on the mattress beneath told her immediately that they couldn't keep each other waiting for too long. She couldn't see it, but his hands were gripping the sheets tightly to where his knuckles went white, putting his strength into every thrust he produced into her receptive body as she offered him borderline screams. The sweet melody sang in absolute wonders through his ears causing him to moan out his own, loving how tight she felt around his cock. Stamina had been fought for at the gym and he was going to damn well use every ounce of it here with his woman. She was frantic underneath him, her whole body being rocked along with the bed, the headboard was giving such a nice tune hitting at the wall. Her hands just didn't know where to go, from digging her nails into his biceps to pulling him closer to her so her pebbled nipples met his strong chest by his neck, she was reacting so much to this. They finally settled on his back, palms face down on his shoulder blades as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from how good he felt. Such a length in a tight spot, yet swelling as walls convulsed.

Her nails dug into his skin, dragging downward as she let out a loud scream. Sure she had marked him up, but she was reaching cloud nine. Jon welcomed the pain fully, using it as motivation to continue his ramming, panting and breathy moans coming louder as he went on. Renee felt the coil, the one building in her abdomen and with an elongated moan, she came around him hard, whimpering as he forced himself between tightening up walls.

Her orgasm triggered his, a yelp coming off of his lips before he gave one last hard slam into her, being buried deeply as he exploded his hot seed. Heavy pants came from the both of them, his arms finally able to give out once he collapsed on top of her after unconsciously giving his hips a few more movements.

They lay there for a while, his dick still buried in her as they stayed a sweaty entangled mess of arms and limbs. She began to run her fingers through his hair as they fought to keep their breaths even and fine.

When they finally were back to earth, she traced her fingers over the new pink marks that she knew she had done, eyes traveling over them. His eyes were closed and with how he was crushing her with his weight, she didn't mind, he couldn't possibly see the new marks. That didn't stop him from speaking though.

"What's the damage, doc?" He asked, his voice obviously lazily triumphant since he got his fill.

"The truth? Looks like you won't be able to take off your shirt in the locker-room without everyone asking what bear attack you went through," she said. She wanted nothing more than to apologetically plant kisses onto them.

"They're that bad, huh? Think they'll scar?" He never did mind elaborating to his friends when his gal just happened to mark him up. The decided against asking him anything about marks really since he was so open and not one to be embarrassed. Why would he? He fucked his woman hard enough for her to do that.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry, baby," she let out, kissing his stubbled cheek.

His head raised now, orbs looking deeply into hers as he smiled gently.

"I'd be happy to wear any scars that you give me. Especially if they just happen to be from me plowing you to where you're screaming to the heavens," he clicked his teeth, letting his mouth claim hers tenderly. She kissed him back, softly laughing.

"I don't know what got into you, but there's something about you all rough that gets me hot," she confessed. They had rough sex every once in a while, but at times, they fell into the passionate routine. It was odd since in the beginning of their relationship he was so brash and out there while now she'd get I love yous during making love that would be close to stopping her heart.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked sweetly, truly looking thoughtful with how his eyebrows creased inwards.

"You never would. In fact, fuck me like that more often," she winked. For a moment she felt him falter on his words, but just like that, he was already getting the right attitude to make her heart flutter.

"How often?"

"As often as you would like," she dared. She knew of his sex drive... It was one for the record books really since he could get in the mood easily and go for countless rounds. So of course she knew that this line alone was already doing unspeakable things to him.

"I think we should start now then," he replied in his gravelly voice, snapping his hips forward and having her remember why she still felt so full. It elicited a moan from the both of them, her eyes gleaming with lust. He was hard again... And ready to go. A few more marks on his back wouldn't be bad. Or a lot more.


	9. DX Chops

Jon had lost.

Renee knew fully that he wasn't supposed to let her in on the outcomes of the match, but she still felt that twinge of heartache. She really felt he was going to be the champion this time. As she watched, there was a certain motion that Jon made that caught her interest however. The Degeneration X motion had never really... Turned her on that way. Her eyes glassed at how she felt hot in her stomach as she bit at her lip.

He came through the curtain, sighing deeply whenever he thought about seeing Renee, putting up that smile he always did whenever he knew she was going to have to go through the same thing the fans were. He didn't mind the losses, it was amazing to even have the job treated as a main eventer, but he also couldn't help but think about what would happen if he was champion. He was being patient though, wondering what Renee thought about the match he was able to put on. Jon worked his ass off, doing what was supposed to be done by throwing caution to the wind. There was always those bad, sickening spots too that she constantly worried over, wanting to ensure that he was okay. Bumps and bruises could come and go, his body was just used to any kind of severity that came through. He guessed that she was just worried that some day his body wouldn't be able to take it anymore and he'd end up in the hospital. He truly didn't want that to happen, but he always wrestled every match like it would be his last no matter what.

Exasperated, he maneuvered through the halls, Jon didn't think much of it, not until he got to the locker room. He barely grabbed the door handle before his hand was grabbed by Renee's pulling him away from entering the room, already leading him off somewhere else. He followed, a bit dumbfounded as he arched an eyebrow. She was supposed to be back at the hotel.

The two ended up in a closet, the light being turned on as the door was locked up.

"Any reason we're in a closet and not on our way home, love?" Jon asked jokingly, trying to hold his head high towards the woman he loved. Instead of answering him, Renee brought her lips to his, pulling at him by the already ruined wife beater. It was already stretched out as it was, but he wasn't complaining as he returned her heated kiss.

He didn't know what got into her, but soon she jumped on his sore body, wrapping her legs around his waist as she titled her head to deepen the kiss. Jon complied easily, pushing her against the wall as he relished the time they had to just become lost in each other, kissing and licking. Their make out session only got heavier too, Renee being the one to get his shirt out of the way to tell Jon in silence exactly what she wanted from him. He growled against her mouth, knowing he couldn't get away with undressing her himself. Instead, he unbuckled his belt hastily despite her needy hips trying to gain friction.

He drug her jeans down, bringing his cock out of his boxers as she still had him in her lip lock. He slid on in, realizing she was incredibly wet for him, causing him to groan. She moaned out, enjoying the full feeling as she threw her head back in ecstacy. Her head lightly hit the wall, but she wasn't thinking about that as Jon started his pace, hitting all the right spots that she was thinking about when she sped off over. They didn't do laconic either, his motions being anything but lackadaisical as he lost himself in her.

She felt good around him, sending his hips at a faster rate as he grunted. Renee's losing it really, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as she holds on, moving her hips to meet his. They both use the opportunity to set frustrations aside, trying to be quiet, but they just can't. Their love making topped off with the intimacy of their foreheads pressing together is overwhelming, too much to just stay in silence.

So they don't.

They moan, heated and unable to reconnect their lips as they search for air in the atmosphere, panting as his dick slides and pulses in between her convulsing walls. The lust is undeniable, they're making one another fall apart, completely at each other's whims, the need building a fire in both their abdomens.

As sore as he is from the match, he gives it to her, Jon gives her everything he has left in the tank with how he pounds into her receptive body. Renee knows her own soreness will be worth it though, she knows how good in the end it'll pay off. As their voices intertwine in sound, in a sexual harmony, he buries his head into her neck, biting at the sensitive skin gathered there. It's too much, sensation hitting sensation as she finds her climax, screaming since it's too late to bite anything nor have his hand on her mouth. He couldn't help her there, his hands at her hips so he could support her weight with the aide of the wall behind. If anyone ended up hearing, he really didn't give a fuck.

He came shortly after, her release triggering his own since her walls closed around him deliciously. Burying himself into her hilt one last time, he released inside of her, panting as he pushed himself against her. Damn anatomy always had climaxes take so much out of him. She ran her hands through his hair, wobbly legs coming down to the floor as she kissed his lips. He let out a soft mm as he stayed to her, gliding his fingertips along her side.

"I was going to get to the hotel, you know... We could've done this there," he murmured half heartedly. It wasn't really a complaint.

"But then I would've had to wait. We're going to have all night though when we get back," she replied, eyes still full of lust as she cupped his length, half out of his boxers. He cursed under his breath in reaction.

"I don't know what's got into you, but I fucking love it," he growled, hands gripping her hips tightly.

"I couldn't help myself when I saw those hips thrusting upwards," she confessed, already recalling the erotic image.

Jon bit back a laugh, looking into her eyes.

"They're going to be at it all night then."


	10. In Pain

**Hello, readers. This was a request from Tumblr so I hope I did it justice!**

 **PS. There's a little nod to a certain movie at the end so sorry for the tiny spoiler. (Not telling)**

It was truly inevitable for Renee to just take her first match to the limit she limpidly didn't have to. Quite easily, she could've held a bit back, but it was almost as if she was proving something to someone that didn't need this sort of knowledge. She just wanted to do amazingly the first time she had wrestled in front of such a huge audience and with how things went, she was able to say that. Backstage, there were those little means of congratulations, men and women saying they were proud of her. Over the years, she had made quite the amount of friends and that was because of her job as a canvasser. A job she was going to say goodbye to and although that had been the plan, she felt her heart almost twitch at the fact. Trade in the microphone for a pair of wrestling boots that she still felt comfortable with? Now that was something she thought wasn't going to happen in an extremely long time. But it did, and she was on cloud nine receiving all this grand appreciation from those she ultimately cared about.

Though, all the care in the world, even Jon's, couldn't necessarily help out with her aching muscles. She had made the misconception of pouring everything out there at once. The adrenaline rush that she felt was wearing off almost immediately after she walked back through the curtain. Her limbs just felt like jelly and it made her wonder how the hell Jon wasn't complaining every second of every day about how his body hurt… she wasn't being weak was she? Shaking the thought from her head, her arms wrapped around his thick neck, standing onto her tiptoes as he raised her off the ground, arms circling her slim waist. The both of them were just covered in sweat, the matches being close to one another and they hoped that was just coincidental since Vince liked to pull tricks up his sleeve. A little exposing and bringing Renee Young into Dean Ambrose's zone would probably earn him a slap at the end of the night considering how his persona behaved around women. Would she be able to understand that or scold him every night for putting on a chauvinist demeanor and not at least being a tad civil like when he was being interviewed?

Except, he hardly was a tad civilized given how he would raise his voice and ultimately make her flinch from time to time. The annoyed look that came upon her face always had to be done so she wouldn't outright giggle and kiss his lips. The smile he constantly shot her way didn't help any either. It was one where she constantly caught him staring at her with, never failing for her heartbeat to sound in her eardrums. It's like things faded and sometimes she'd just have to pretend that loving, longing look wasn't forming onto his facial structure.

"Mm, you smell good," he uttered lowly, nose digging into the side of her neck. He inhaled deeply, running his fingers along the small of her back whenever he had managed to set her back down to her feet. Luckily, he could use his long arms to his own advantage. She was just short in comparison to his overwhelming height.

His own scent lingered over him the very same, Renee's nose scrunching up since the thought of him being all sweaty should've been gross. It wasn't though, it just made him always smell like sex and she didn't ever make this audible to him. She just let herself laugh as he pulled out of the embrace enough to let those icy orbs meet her eyes. "I mean it, doll. You smell fantastic, and you did great out there," he mused, kissing along her cheek. Jon was just feeling that powerful emotion of love and being proud of her at the exact same time. Such a combination should've been criminal. Call him a crook then.

The nerves in her body were tensing up as she stared up at him, soreness making it clear just how much she was going to need a reprieve. What surprised her though is when she felt him growl into her ear. Christ, she couldn't handle that right now when she was feeling like spaghetti. A round with him would make matters worse as overly tempting as it sounded. "Jon… I have to shower," she warned, half heartedly so whenever he kissed right onto her pulse point. If he had taken the area into his mouth and created suction, she just might have gave into him right away.

But it was him who took a step back and nodded his head. "You're a wrestler now. Gotta prevent yourself from getting something like ringworm. I'm just happy for you, love" he smiled that loving, longing smile and before she knew it, she had him back by the neck, down onto her mouth. They had to pull away at some point and sadly, they were both left with that color blasting on over their eyes. That pretty color of… lust.

"We can finish at the hotel," he let out, breath stolen from him as he stared down at his woman. She, however, was really starting to feel the results of the match set in on her. She just had to give it a little more.

Going for the truth path, she sighed and shook her head, letting a hand cup his face. She really didn't want to deny her man nor did she want to deny herself, but her body wasn't up for it. "We can't. I'm… I'm just so sore. I'm sorry, baby," she looked at him through disappointed lashes. She was waiting for him to mirror them back, but surprisingly enough, he didn't. His face actually softened as he leaned it against her hand.

"It's okay. I remember my first real match and it was easy as shit without anyone around… then came all the people and I wanted to impress the fuck out of them. What I ended up doing is pushing too hard at once," he finished, hands coming up at her wrists. They were slowly brought away from him as he stole one last kiss. She still looked apologetic and that made him frown for a second.

"I'm sorry for being weak," she softly whimpered, making him immediately raise an eyebrow. He was about to protest and argue against her statement, but he was stopped when she already started to walk away from him.

"Renee… you're not weak…"

Only he heard it though since he was alone.

Getting back to the hotel had been hell just like she had previously imagined it would be. Renee even expected Jon to drive her back, but he texted her he got a last minute dark match to prepare for. While she was fine with staying a little longer, he insisted that she go without him.

As she arrived to the room, genuinely tired while dropping a duffel bag near the door, she heard a noise come from the bathroom. She did the logical thing of freezing where she stood for a moment before realizing there was another duffel bag. She thought Jon has stayed at the arena. In question, she went to the point of noise in the bathroom, the door already ajar.

The room had been dimly lit, a fragrance hitting her full on that was sweet enough to make her stop. The bath was drew up, evident steam coming from the bubbles to show it was just done so. Scented candles, probably the reason it smelled so good, lined up on the edge of the tub all while Jon was kneeling to light the last candle.

"I thought you'd show up later and I'd have to run the risk of sending you into cold water," he joked, standing erect to face her with that smile already being there again. She took a step forward and kissed his lips for a second.

"I love you," she murmured against him, causing his heart to skip a beat. Did she know that she was killing him softly?

Jon didn't say a word, letting his hands find the hem of her shirt so he could remove it for her. The earlier shower in the locker room probably didn't do anything but make her feel rushed, adding more stress to her muscles. He knew the feeling quite well. When she was fully naked with all those pained little noises causing him to try being more cautious, he took her hand and watched her descend down into the tub. As she became enveloped in hot water, she let out a soft moan.

She really _was killing him softly._

Leaning back, she felt grains touch at her, causing her to look toward Jon quizzically. Seeing that look from Renee, he cleared his throat. "Epsom salt. It eases pain. An old remedy that Ron shared with me… which you already know," he ran a palm at the back of his neck and she nodded her head.

He never left Renee's side, sitting on the counter of the sink as he just watched her relax. She was so beautiful. After a good few minutes of silence, she broke it, opening her eyes to ensure he was still there. She didn't need the reassurance… he was always there when she needed him.

"Am I weak for feeling so beat up?" She asked this time rather than telling him sorry. He groaned having to hear that again, looking into her eyes as he shook his head no back and forth.

"No, you're not weak for feeling pain. Why the hell would you think that?" A frown was upon his mouth, making him question why the woman he loved had to be so hard on herself sometimes. Couldn't she see she was perfect?

Rows of teeth claimed her bottom lip as her eyes closed gently. Keeping his gaze would make her think he'd be disappointed in her. "Because you do this all the time and you're hardly ever hurting this bad," she confessed timorously. In a way, she was wishing her body was made of steel. Seemed like Jon's was.

He was at her side at the snap of two fingers, pushing a candle away so he could be right next to her angelic face. "Hey, look at me," He said, but she just kept her eyes closed. God, take all her pain away and give it to him.

"Renee, _look at me,"_ he repeated and this time, she did, orbs hitting him like a deer caught in headlights. Inhaling, he ran his hand onto her cheek, caressing it with an exhalation following suit.

"Pain doesn't make you weak. It shows you that you're alive. And it's only temporary. The fact that you knew that tonight and still went out there and gave it everything, it's admirable. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." He leaned forward and pecked her mouth, not giving her a chance to respond as he continued on.

"Don't think that I don't feel this pain either, babe. Because I do… every single day for the past… ten years or so," he confessed himself, staring down at her. That surprised her, eyebrows creasing inwards.

She tended to forget how long he's been really doing this. "But it gets easier. It's like you build a second skin at one point. It was easier for me to adjust because of amateur wrestling in high school, but you're going to get it. Just keep putting on matches and you'll be there in no time. That doesn't mean that there will be absolutely no bruising or soreness, though," he concluded. It was true… all of it. It was an everyday battle. But this wasn't a line of work for everyone. He loved Renee too much to stop her from pursuing his other love he found in wrestling.

Renee didn't have to say anything, she just gratefully kissed him. She felt heaps better about this, kind of feeling sheepish that he was constantly in pain. Actually… that gave her an idea.

As she touched along his stubble and watched as the flames danced over his eyes, she gestured to the water. "Room for two if we're both hurting, you know," she winked, watching as he grinned that boyish smile. He knew he was getting some after all. It made her laugh gently as he stood to his feet.

But the shock ultimately came from Jon stepping into the tub, shoes and all, and descending down into the water to capture her lips. Water spilled over the edge as his clothed state buried on in, wanting to be as close to Renee as he could possibly be. She couldn't chastise him, he did the oddest things. Flooding a hotel bathroom floor was just going to be added to the long growing list.

"You could've at least took off your clothes," she said in between his devouring kisses. She was glad she was laying back because his hunger would've made her knees give way.

"You can do that for me," he replied as he raised his head, giving her time to breathe with a sly smirk before he went back on in.


	11. The accident

Jon's heart was beating so fiercely against his chest that he thought his ribcage was going to break open. To think that it was going to be his heart that was going to create such a rupture was pretty hellacious considering the line of work he was in. He always saw his chest bursting open by barbed wire or some piece of glass being the source. Never in a million years had he imagined that it was Renee who was going to be the death of him. Not in this sense of thought after thought thinking the worst as hope slowly died swerving through the angry streets of New York. He had to be careful, but with the knowledge he had, he _couldn't_ be careful. But Renee wouldn't want him to be reckless either and _suffer the same fate._

Getting to the hospital, Jon burst through the double doors and went straight to the desk, frantically asking for Renee. The lady barely gave him a number and he was already running down the halls, reading signs to where the rooms were at. Hospitals always did make him fucking awkward, but he didn't have time to be awkward knowing his woman was hurt. When the room was finally located, Jon froze, looking at Renee who looked to be comatose as the monitor beeped slowly. It was in correspondence to her low heartbeat, making his own erratic pace look even more dire than it was in comparison. Moving towards the bed, his pace damn near stopped, seeing the dark colors along her facial structure as her hair was tucked behind both of her ears. So peaceful, yet the brusing told the story that he had to hear over the phone at the hotel. Would things have been different if he went along with her? Would he have been the one lying in the hospital bed if he had gone to the convenience store instead?

" _Shit,_ I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, approaching her cautiously. Who gave a damn about the rental that they had, he was worried about her wellbeing instead. A car was replaceable… but Renee… she wasn't. She was something that he didn't see himself living without. They described how bad the crash was and how the car rammed straight into the driver's side, trapping her for a moment. If Jon had been there to see Renee knocked unconscious upon collision, he probably would've gone insane.

With his heart convulsing and clenching, he tried to pop his knuckles to try and make himself feel better, but alas, nothing did. Thinking about how happy and excited she was to be back in New York for work back at the hotel just made his eyes shut painfully as he took a seat next to her.

" _Anything else that you need from the store, your highness?" She mocked as she let her hands come at her hips, amused as Jon made himself comfortable on the bed after crashing onto it. He looked at her with curious orbs as he shook his head._

" _Nah, that's about it—oh wait, I could use a couple of condoms too if you don't mind," he replied, smirk coming onto his features. She merely laughed, crawling onto the bed, hovering over his relaxed body. Their faces met, faces full of flirtatious glee._

" _Since when do you use condoms?" She asked, reference to her birth control hitting him. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. She knew him so well._

 _Biting his lip, he let his fingers trace her chin gently with a sigh. "You're right. Scratch that. What I need is you in bed as soon as you get back," he grinned, watching as she nodded her head._

" _Deal. Right after we finish those chips, though," she added, kissing the tip of his nose as she began to crawl off of him. He stopped her, lips dragging onto hers sweetly._

 _She kissed him back, softly molding their mouths before she moved off of him completely, getting towards the door. "You sure you don't want me to come with…?"_

 _With a shake of her head, she donned on her jacket and waved her hand slightly. "I'll be back fast. Just relax. Take a nap, babe."_

Take a nap, babe.

 _Take a nap, babe._

His mind was spiraling downwards as he looked at her. It's funny how in the smallest moments you can't think of something horrible happening. Then they just do and they leave you broken. Unable to be rectified. To think that the last thing she could have possibly said to him was to take a nap made him feel guilty, made his chest cave in on itself as he let out the breath he had been holding. The pauses in between the slow beeps didn't help his current anxiety either as he watched Renee barely breathing herself. If it wasn't for the monitor, she would have appeared more lifeless than she already was. Having had enough of just sitting back, he stood erect, moving to her so he could get a better look.

The love of his life… _why? Why? Fucking why?_

He was going to break, his hand slipping to close over her much smaller one as he tried to keep it together. She was okay. Still breathing… but Jon wasn't. He kept forgetting to breathe with how much thinking he was currently doing. He couldn't lose her. _He just couldn't._

Relief hit him hard when her eyes came open, making him kneel there and kiss her hands. The soft "mm" sound of pain came off of her as he went to kiss her cheek.

"What happened?" She asked slowly, looking to Jon. Renee was met with his pained expression, causing her eyebrows to furrow when she realized where she was.

His lips were on hers in seconds, passion falling as did her ability to breathe correctly. He stole her breath, everything as she felt how needy the kiss became. Devouring yet achingly full of love. When he departed, she blinked. "Jon…"

"I thought I lost you…" he spoke, eyes closing as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Renee… I love you so much."


	12. Did you just?

**Long overdue, but here it is. Hope you find it funny and fluffy.**

Jon groaned outwardly as he looked towards the bags that had gathered around the area. If there was anything that he truly detested more than packing, he'd probably go insane.

 _Many_ already thought he was so… how bad could it be to just prove their suspicions correct and just catapult such bags out the window? Renee silently giggled from where she was, knowing he had too much pride to make her do it. If she tried to help out, he wouldn't have it and drag her to sit back down at the bed. He was just a masculine kind of guy and she appreciated it sometimes, fine with watching him curse and fumble about until he actually needed some help. Help was what she would always provide him with as stubborn as he could be.

Men could take that route often a time. She couldn't have really blamed him for simply partaking in primal instinct.

Renee watched a little longer before she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Who knew, it could have been possibly something she ate or maybe it was a bit of gas. It was most likely the latter since she and Jon had yet to go and eat. Standing from where she sat, she was going to start her meander across the room and into the bathroom to take care of the situation, but she felt the irritation hit at her nose. As it gradually spread and her face scrunched for a moment, she paused and then awaited her fated sneeze. When it happened, the room had been silent, causing Jon to look up for only a second before about a second later, he realized she passed gas at the same time.

Before either of them knew it, they were both laughing, Renee trying to excuse the fact that she had been trying to hold back, but now she couldn't really stop Jon as he moved a bit faster with the bags that he was packing.

"What are you doing?" She asked in between laughs, just watching as he brought out his phone.

As bad as Jon was with technology, he was on the phone with Brian in the fit of a mere minute, boasting as he spoke.

"Dude, you'll never guess what just happened," he let out, looking at Renee with a grin on his face in the process.

She had to sit through about a couple of minutes just listening to her boyfriend talk to his best friend about how she passed gas in front of him. He was so weird.

Yet instead of embarrassment.. The quirky admiration she had for him hit her.


	13. Can't Sleep

Renee has this thing about her when she sleeps that Jon just can't help but stare at for an immensely long time. There are rings under his eyes that have developed from his lack of sleep, but the same dark circles don't stop him from utilizing his time correctly in these periods of insomnia. The correct usage he knows for sure has to do with watching Renee as she stays in her slumber, with how she breathes evenly and clings to his warmth just on top of him. Her head is positioned on his chest, blonde hair barely out of its place, but there are visible strands protruding. Thoughts of the night before swell in his mind as to why her hair is this way, as to why she's more exhausted than usual. They had found time to spend together, to relinquish the love that had been separated for too long. As exhausted as they both were, they used their reunion to give pleasure that they were both yearning for the second they had met at the airport.

Jon enjoys the way Renee is sprawled on him, heart beating against his chest in tune with his own. They hardly ever aren't out of tune actually, constantly in a harmonic manner that flows and conforms to their crazy schedules. Maybe it's because no matter what happens, they will find themselves right back together. Safely tucked into warmth that radiates in body heat intertwining passionately from a simple embrace. Arms fold over frames, the difference of their height being enough for Jon to rest his chin atop of her head. She's short in comparison to the tall man, but really she's short in general as she pushes her cheek into him and inhales the scent of musk. Jon lets his eyes linger along her comatose body, letting the tips of his fingers trail down her bare spine as he bites down into the inside of his cheek. It's never to where he's bleeding, but it's for sure tight enough to ache in his mouth.

There was an ache for Renee last night and as he just looks her over like it's the first time he's ever seen her (but really it's not. He just always looks at her like this) he starts to relive everything. How she gasped for air as he moved his hips faster and how her body moved along with him, molding to him as he buried his head into her neck. That's what Jon does now, turns his head to have the tip of his nose meet at her neck, inhaling her natural fragrance. Renee is everywhere in Jon's senses and he never knows how to handle it. When she first started to invade everything, he was afraid, afraid of what things could evolve into considering everything he's gone through. He still doesn't know how to handle these feelings, but he accepts that they're there. If anything, he'd be panicking if they happened to not be returned, but the kick out of it was that they were. To know that Renee felt the very same made life make just enough sense to keep him sane. Yet he was entirely fine with losing his mind if it meant staying with her.

As she breathes he feels that heavy tent hitting over his muscles, God forbid him from closing his eyes to try and push shit away. He doesn't deserve her.

 _He doesn't deserve her._

It registers through his mind because he believes it and sees it as the truth, but the mere thought of her with someone other than him sends a thunderbolt straight through his heart. It sets him up for utter sadness, but really, he just wants to give her the world and more, hoping she'd take it willingly from both of his open palms. While he's been broken inside, his hands are large enough to hold her in, large enough to pull her close to his taut body. Because at the very end of the day, Jon isn't another sad sob story to Renee and he loves that she doesn't see him that way. She sees him as a completely different guy, the true one that only is unveiled whenever she's around. There are different sides to him because he knows of where to front and he knows of where to showcase personality. Renee gets all of him and more, all the imperfections that make him unique and all the hidden gems that are for her eyes only. She makes him believe that he's worth it and by George, maybe he _does_ deserve this woman and all her perfection. The perfection that he can't get over.

So Jon will watch Renee sleep more than once. This won't be the last time that it occurs. Through the nights of insomnia, it'd be worse if she wasn't there for him. He'd be trapped in trying to immerse himself in staying awake for so long. He'd become useless in seconds, not having the energy to just push on through. Because it's clearly not sleep that gives him the energy to make it through.

 _No_ , it's Renee. It's Renee that gives him the energy to push forward and prosper. With how in love with her he is, he doesn't even see this as a bad thing. No sleep was fine. No _Renee_ wasn't fine at all. He's drowning without even trying to save himself because he doesn't feel that he has to. The man just knows that there is no greater suffocation than the one that Renee provides him with. It's odd, it's eccentric—but it's what keeps him going and if that made him crazy, then holy fuck, Jon was absolutely mental.

And suddenly stupid shit like this makes him imagine Renee in a lifeguard swimsuit like the gals from Baywatch—and the bastard just fucking smiles at the thought. The late hours provide him with his own entertainment. The same entertainment that he'll tell Renee about in the morning like a doofus. He _chuckles_ really, but not loud enough to awake Renee.

But what Jon doesn't know is that Renee is already awake. Jon doesn't know that when he watches her sleep, she's not always sleeping. Jon doesn't know that while he reflects on their relationship when he can't sleep, she's doing the exact same thing with her eyes closed. She can feel his steel orbs on her and how they're mesmerized, marveling over her own skin that she was comfortable with. Renee is able to fool him for so long because she could spend hours, and she does, just listening to the way his heart thumps against his chest. She could use him as her own body pillow and receive zero complaint because of how much he loved her. In the end, he always gave her everything that she asked for. (Not that it was ever extravagant)

It's Jon's actions that Renee likes to pay the most attention to because _those_ are just the poetry in motion she's been searching for. He's not built to speak in the highest form of sentences when it comes to his feelings, but the words that like to present themselves in subtitles are the ones that drive her insane. The love that she's able to make audible is the same love that bursts through the simplicity of his looks, his expressions, his body language. She regards him as a higher form of art, an art that she could never look at differently as much as his biggest critic gives him shit. Because _he_ is his greatest critic, and if she can see far past his flaws, the one he points out constantly whether it's low-key or high, she could do anything with him. Nothing stopped her from being with him, from loving him, from turning in his arms to have her own try and grip the masculinity underneath her. She knows he probably thinks she's dreaming, but she's stuck in the sweet reality, the reality of where he isn't going anywhere.

The stare that he's giving her now is the same one that she's given during interviews and her heart floods with the very thought of seeing those ocean blues stuck on her. The boyish grin that crosses his features when he's around, paying the smallest of attention to the way she reacts to his character whether it's cringing or eye rolling. Renee figured it out before she confronted Jon on why he looked at her that way, but still recalling the way he described it made everything melt around her. The world wasn't something she was concerned with whenever he was struck by her appearance as if he was seeing her for the first time.

 _Because I suck at words. Because I practice in the mirror trying to find those words. Because I end up getting frustrated and come up with the simplest of lines. Because I get up in the morning and see you there and can't help but feel that I'm the luckiest guy on the planet. I always look at you that way because when you distract me so easily, when you stand in front of me, you take away all that practicing. You take away all the breath that I have. You take the anxiety, the fear, the tension, and you throw it out the window. To me, you're all I need. I stare at you the way I do because I have never been with anyone who has made me feel so much. And I don't need words for that._

Renee doesn't realize it as she hears the words in her head, filling like a tape recorder, but she's pressing her soft lips against his neck. Very little stubble is gathered around the area, the ruggedness making her hot breath collide with skin. She loves when Jon doesn't shave, finding a different place of solace in the scratchy beard that he sprouts. Petals meet neck, hot breath hitting, molding just enough to feel, but not enough to _satisfy._ Enough to make Jon realize that she's awake, holding himself still of movement to await whatever she's got. She kisses along his jawline, letting her lips linger even though the ever growing stubble is there to greet her and tickle her in… Apprehension? It can't be that since she was sure that he more than loved when she did this. Her small frame moved to where her small hands intertwined with his much larger ones. Renee decides right then that they fit like gloves, made for one another for only either of them to wear.

No one else is able to slide her fingers in between Jon's as he breathes audibly so, her hair strands falling to meet his face. Probing his cheeks, she continues upwards, moving to his forehead. The light peck that she makes has him sink further into the mattress, obvious relaxation hitting him even harder, beautifully so. Then her lips cascade, warmth trailing downwards, the bridge of his nose to the tip until her lips meet with his. His fingers curl further, squeezing her hands as he uses his mouth to part for hers, everything about her flooding his senses entirely. Lips aren't smashing nor colliding—they're dancing to a tune that doesn't have to be played out loud. There is no Waltz nor Rock heavily streaming nor quietly crescendoing, it's just them there, moving their mouths as best as they could. But they start to lose out when they begin to lose breath, asphyxiation creeping inwards and settling into their chests.

The gasps as Jon reattaches his lips to Renee's are being swallowed by his hot mouth, wanting to take it all as they surrender to tongues gently meeting. The intrusions make them both elicit noises of satisfaction, needing more from one another because neither of them could ever have _enough_ from each other. So who could possibly have enough, who could possibly give in. No one does, challenging their coerced ballet, angel and outcast not needing anyone's approval in the dark room. The tint over it is almost as bright as Jon's eyes. Something Renee had took note of earlier.

They separate finally, breathing in short forms as they stare intensely into each other's eyes.

"Can't sleep?" She smiles, licking her lips.

"Not after that."


	14. Would you ever stop loving me?

"Would you ever stop loving me?"

The question doesn't register on Jon at first.

He's mildly confused, mildly dazed (no thanks to post orgasm), and mildly exhausted all rolled into one. Each emotion rolls in his eyes like a storm, stony lightning striking across the striking cerulean managing to practically glow in the dark they've settled into. Jon shifts upwards slightly to get a good look at Renee.

Her lips are still kiss swollen, and her hair's sticking up in different areas. The hair strands resemble a halo, fitting since he's positive she's an angel at this point. Jon attempts to take a strand around his finger, carefully chooses his words as he inhales deeply. There's still an ongoing fight for his breath and he's determined to win before he answers Renee's question.

Renee, on the other hand, is looking up at Jon in anticipation. It had been rough and wild, actions of ultimate lust. However, when his breath kept tickling her shoulder where his teeth continuously nipped, her curiosity got the best of her. It's a loaded question, and with past lovers, it's easy to assume that the next relationship will fall into the same turmoil at one point or another.

"Never. I don't think I can," Jon finally replies, with a gaze into her eyes. The corner of his lips curves slightly, and he gives her reassurance in this grin.

But for some reason, Jon doesn't deem it enough. It can't be enough when she bites at her lip and reaches to cup his cheek. Her thumb glides across, back and forth, not necessarily reaching skin, but she's not doing it for that purpose. She's thinking intently about something. Jon may not comprehend what that is, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he keeps still and makes no movement to lean into her touch. He waits patiently as her fingertips roam, licking his lips wet from their former dry state.

"Would you ever love me less?"

"Renee…"

As dark as it is, Jon views as her eyelids drop and hide away his favorite pair of orbs. He makes a movement now, takes her hand into his much larger one. It's always fit his like a glove.

"I'll always love you. And that love isn't going to diminish any time soon."

Sitting up, Renee forces Jon out of his position, has the both of them sitting side by side. His torso is turned towards her, eyebrows furrowing together. He's not sure what's going to come out of her mouth, but he keeps his own shut.

"I know you love me, but what if one day, you don't love me as much as you do today? What if one day, you care less about me? What if one day you just give up on me and leave?"

The glinting glassiness in her eyes troubles Jon to no avail. "C'mere," comes off his lips and he brings her into his arms. He kisses the top of her head when she settles in, body tense despite the actions earlier leaving them both boneless. He's not going to comment on it, her fear of him leaving getting the best of the situation. It troubles him because after all the relationships he's had, or lack of, he's neglected many. While he assumes that to be part of the reason this question has risen, he knows there's something more. He's not sure what, but they both had pasts they only spoke about when asked. With the tears sliding down his chest, he's not going to ask. Instead, he runs a hand down her back, tightens his arms around her to create a sense of safety.

Their shared body heat is feverish, but Jon's hoping she doesn't mind. Renee goes a bit slack, and he figures that she doesn't.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm too damn stubborn for that to happen. Fortunately, I'm also too damn stubborn to give up. Especially when it comes to you. No matter what happens, through the hard times, I'll be there because I love you. And I know I'll love you more as time goes on. You have nothing to worry about." It's difficult to think about former flames Renee's had. With Jon's relentless jealous streak, thoughts about the past are shot down immediately as they come into fruition. It does make him angry, the way he contemplates others hurting someone he cares so much for.

"I just don't want to lose you. I'm in so deep, I don't think I'd be able to handle that," she shakily whispers. It's not that she doesn't trust Jon. She does. It's that she doesn't trust herself to _always_ be in perfect shape. With ups and downs, fluctuating emotions and changing beliefs, one day she could become someone Jon doesn't like. In the process, she could lose his love. What scares her is getting to a point of watching that love begin to diminish. Watching that love slowly disintegrate, and in turn, you disintegrate into a mess to match. She's not prepared for Jon to give up on her.

"And you'll never have to undergo such. Trust me, babe. I know you've probably heard it all before, but I'm not going anywhere. When I say that, I mean it. If circumstances ever cause you to believe I'm going out the door, know that I'm not. Whatever sadness you face, whatever anger, whatever confusion, I'll stand by your side through it all. I'm never going to look at you and think you're too much. If anyone else couldn't handle it, then they're the dumbasses missing out. They're the ones who made the biggest fucking mistakes of their lives." Jon's lips caress hers, a soft notion to get his point across. "But I'm kinda' glad they did walk out. Made room for me to come in and turn everything upside down."

Renee wraps her arms around Jon's neck after the tickling vibration of his words glides in various areas of her mouth. She draws in a deep breath from her nose, needing the attachment. For now, her reassurance is suited. The question might come around again, but she's positive Jon would chase it away.

He'd never stop loving her.

And she'd never stop loving him.


	15. Permanent

**I cannot stop cheesing over the fact that Dean and Renee got married. Nor how symbolic (and fucking adorable) I believe their tattoos to be. Hit with inspiration, I birthed this. Enjoy.**

* * *

If she's being honest, she didn't see herself in the spot she's currently in years ago, being in the nascent stage.

The future places things into an odd flux, but considering the way her lips are still curving fondly as she gazes up at him, she's not going to complain any time (if at all) soon. There's a light breeze tonight, a rarity, sending tremors of light chills across her exposed legs, up her spine and visibly upon her arms. Given their surroundings, the vehicles speeding by don't halt and recognize the two, walking along the cement on their lonesome. The moon's an illuminating force in the sky hazel eyes aren't looking at, instead keeping them on a beard lighter than cinnamon, but on the opaque side of ginger. The chill swifts between her legs, reminding the short fabric of her skirt keeping portions of her porcelain thighs covered. She's meant to be this innocent thing, untouched and unattainable, squeezing her hand in Jon's to demonstrate her thoughts. Her fingers flexing feel bone in the crevices, thicker admonitions returning the pressure. Jon awards her with a tilt of his cranium, curious pools of cerulean studying the marvelous glint her makeup provides with the blue tint of the moonlight.

It's at the tip of his tongue, what he wants to say, how he wants to say it, but nothing comes out. Jon's lips part and then press back together, but not tightly as if he's holding anything back. It's light, a symbol nothing has to be said, comfortable in the silence they began halfway through their evening gait. He's coolly returning his gaze forward. Any other point in their relationship, he would've been uncomfortable with how she's staring at him. But, it's like they've reached a maturity of where he could never look at himself like she did, but he would accept it.

"You look so different than when we first met. I think it's the beard throwing me off since you used to have gerbil cheeks," Renee breaks the silence, her voice like silk and honey that really seem like she's just interrupted it so sweetly.

"A lot has changed since when we first met. Your hair was long, then short, and now it's long again," Dean quips back, his hand slipping from hers in order to drape a heavy arm across her shoulders. His action magnetically shifts her into his body, one hand landing on his chest in the process. She accepts this new proximity, continuing their walk.

"Just weird how nothing's permanent. We change looks so often, how we talk, what we do. Makes me wonder…" One would expect sadness in her tone after hearing this. However, what's heard is curiosity in her voice. It's normal for someone to have these thoughts, what is going to remain the same in the future after so much has changed. The two lasting as boyfriend and girlfriend changed, but for the better. Their recent marriage in Vegas could endure change with this kind of pattern in their connection.

"This marriage is going to be permanent, 'Nee," Dean reads her thoughts expertly as always, "As long as this heart beats, it's going to be permanent. 'Til death do us part, remember?" The bright grin he earns back at his words sends relief down his spine and then the two are continuing down the sidewalk. Returning to their silence, the various shops shine their bright signs down on them, gleaming portions of their faces in appealing shadows.

And then one shop in particular stares down at Dean and Renee. Dean ceases their walking as he stares up at the sign, glancing down at Renee.

"How's this for permanent, huh?"

* * *

In a couple of hours, Dean and Renee are coming out of the shop with their rings in Dean's leather jacket pocket. The ink on their fingers where their rings will be going is brought up as they both raise their hands. It's Dean's first tattoo and Renee has had a few herself, but that doesn't take anything away from the authenticity and specialness of the moment.

The sign's light is capturing shadow and illumination on Renee's face perfectly as she beams up at him and reaches up to press their lips together. Dean tastes cheery on his lips, supple after there's a disconnection because slick lip gloss coats his mouth.

"'Til death do us part… you know, if we don't become ghosts or something," Renee mumbles and it has Dean chuckling in return. His hands are resting on her hips and he's swaying them here of all places, but she reacts to the motion by being pliable instead of stiff.

"Pretty sure ghosts could still be married," he jokes, but then he's reconnecting their mouths.

This time around, they're moving tenderly and slow, the two of them taking their time to thoroughly become acquainted to one another's lips. It's easy to fall into this dance without any music, heads tilting as if this is how they've always been meant to be.

"Until this heart," he says breathless as he grasps her hand and gazes at the inked heart on her left finger, but then he's shifting them so his own could become visible, the heartbeat across the width of his left finger permanently residing as a reminder, "stops beating."


End file.
